


One Piece PETs: Return to the Waterfall

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [214]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Robin & Zoro go back to the waterfall, although something unexpected happens. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Return to the Waterfall**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

   Robin and Zoro were taking a nice little stroll through the jungle, the former wearing a sexy see-through dress and the latter wearing an open shirt with black shorts.

 

"You excited, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Hell, yeah, I'm excited." Zoro answered. "Been a while since we've been back here."

 

"I'll be able to get some reading done," Robin added, "Not to mention we can spend some quality time together."

 

Zoro blushed and chuckled at this. "I'm looking forward to it."

 

   The place that Zoro and Robin speak of was a waterfall in this jungle that they once visited. There, they..."had some fun", if you catch our drift, even in spite of Luffy interrupting.

 

"Damn monkey." Zoro mumbled.

 

"Well, you know monkeys, Zoro," Robin spoke, "They...monkey around."

 

"Ha ha," Zoro laughed, sarcastically, "Gee, that's so funny, I forgot how to laugh."

 

"Oh, don't be so crabby about it, _Tora-kun_." Robin chuckled, scratching behind Zoro's ears.

 

At that moment, Zoro started purring.

 

"...All right." he replied.

 

As they drew closer, they could hear the roaring of the waterfall...

 

"Ahahahahaha...!"

 

...and laughter?

 

"What the hell?" Zoro questioned. "Is that...Luffy?"

 

Zoro pulled away some leaves revealing Luffy swimming around the waterfall...and he wasn't the only one there.

 

"CANNONBALL~!!!!" Usopp hollered, jumping into the water.

 

***SPLASH!!!*** Zoro got splashed by some water when Usopp took the plunge.

 

"BLUURRRGLLAAAARRBGGH!!" he spluttered.

 

   Sanji stood nearby, grilling some kebabs and fish while Nami sunbathed on the lake bank. Aika and Kumi laughed as they ran around, playfully chasing each other in a game of tag.

 

"Can't catch me, Kumi!" Aika giggled.

 

_"Yes, I can!"_ Kumi laughed.

 

   Blizzard was lying next to Nami, taking a nap. Chopper was splashing around in the water, wearing his floaties of course. Brook was applying sunscreen onto his bones, and Franky was drinking some cola.

 

"What the hell?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"What's everyone doing here?" Robin asked.

 

At that moment, Luffy, who was wearing two life-preservers, looked up and noticed them.

 

"Oh! Hey, Zoro! Robin!" he greeted. "Glad you could make it!"

 

"Why are you all here!?" Zoro questioned, angrily.

 

"We're having a waterfall party!" Aika answered.

 

"A waterfall party?" Zoro repeated, incredulously.

 

"Yeah, it's like a pool party only we're at a waterfall!" Usopp explained.

 

"I know what a waterfall party is, Usopp," Zoro replied, "what I want to know is why you're having one here."

 

"It was Luffy's idea," Nami answered, "since we came here and had such a fun time, he decided to tell the others, so here we are!"

 

"Are you kidding?!" Zoro questioned. "This is supposed to be mine and Robin's secret spot!"

 

"Can't it be the whole crew's secret spot, too?" Aika inquired.

 

"No, Aika, it can't." Zoro told her.

 

"Oh, Zoro," Robin spoke, "I don't see what's wrong with sharing."

 

"But Robin--" Zoro tried to argue.

 

"No buts." Robin scolded. "Besides, when was the last time we all did something fun together?"

 

"...I guess it's okay," Zoro muttered.

 

_'But I was looking forward to Happy Hour,'_ he thought, _'goddamn Luffy.'_

 

Yeah, tough break, huh, Zoro?

 

"No one asked you!" Zoro barked.

 

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Usopp asked.

 

"Nobody, apparently." Zoro answered.

 

"Come on, guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro replied, sitting on a lounge chair, "Whatever. Just don't splash me again."

 

"Got it!" Luffy replied.

 

With that, everyone continued to have their fun. Aika and Kumi, having finished their game of tag, were playing with the Wolf Girl's beach ball.

 

"Catch, Kumi!" Aika called as she bounced the ball to the Akita pup, who bounced it on her nose. "Great job!"

 

_"Thanks!"_ Kumi answered. _"Toss it again!"_

 

   Aika bounced the ball to the Akita Inu puppy, who used her nose to bounce it back to her. However, she bounced it a little too far and it fell in the water.

 

_"Whoops."_ she said.

 

"That's okay, I'll go get it." Aika told her.

 

With that, she jumped in after it. Aika swam through the water, and soon caught her ball.

 

"Got it," she said as she swam back to the bank.

 

Sanji whistled a tune as he grilled the kebabs and the fish.

 

"Lunch is almost ready!" he called out. "Just a few more minutes!"

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "I'm starving!"

 

"I could go for some grilled fish." Nami piped up.

 

"Me, too!" Aika added.

 

_"Me, three!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

"I could eat," Zoro added, stretching his arms.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji muttered.

 

Soon, the kebabs were finished.

 

"Come and get it!" Sanji called.

 

Luffy was the first to arrive at the grill.

 

"Here you go," Sanji spoke up, handing him several kebabs, "enjoy."

 

Luffy licked his lips, his mouth watering.

 

"Wipe yo' mouth, foo'!" Sanji chided.

 

"Oops," Luffy spoke as he wiped his mouth, "Sorry."

 

He took the kebabs and started eating them.

 

"Mmm~! Yummy!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji replied before turning to Nami. "And here's your grilled fish, Nami~!"

 

"Thank you, Sanji," Nami smiled.

 

"You're most welcome," Sanji replied, then he gave Aika a kebab, "and here's one for you, Aika."

 

"Thank you!" Aika replied as she ate it. "Mm!"

 

"One for you," Sanji handed Kumi a kebab. "And one for Blizzard." He gave another to Blizzard.

 

_"Thanks!"_ the dogs responded.

 

"Here's yours, Usopp," Sanji spoke, handing Usopp a grilled fish.

 

"Thank you, very much, my good man," Usopp smiled.

 

"You're very welcome," Sanji nodded, "and here's yours, Moss Head."

 

"Whatever," Zoro grumbled.

 

He took the kebab from Sanji, and then he took a bite.

 

"Here's yours, Franky," Sanji spoke, handing a grilled fish to the Rhino Man.

 

"Thanks!" Franky replied, taking a bite out of his. "Mmm! SUPER delicious!"

 

"Thank you," Sanji smiled, "Now here's yours, Brook."

 

He handed Brook two kebabs.

 

"Thank you, Sanji- _san_." he responded, taking the kebabs.

 

"And here's your kebab, Robin, my sweet~!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes as he gave Robin her kebab.

 

"Thank you very much," Robin spoke, smiling.

 

"And one for me," Sanji finished, taking a kebab for himself.

 

"Yummy!" Aika chirped, eating her kebab. "This is so good!"

 

"These kebabs are the best, Sanji!" Luffy commented, with his mouth full.

 

"I appreciate the compliments," Sanji began, "but don't talk with your mouth full, please."

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, swallowing his food. "Still good, though."

 

***URP!!***

 

"'Scuse me."

 

"Gross," Sanji muttered.

 

"Totally." Aika agreed.

 

"At least you know your manners," Sanji added.

 

"Thanks to me." Nami piped up.

 

"Which goes without saying," noted Sanji, "you're a positive influence on him."

 

"I try," Nami smiled.

 

Once everyone was finished eating, they had to wait for an hour before going back into the water.

 

"Oh, well," Aika shrugged, "there are other fun things we could do."

 

"Like what?" Luffy inquired, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

 

Just when Aika was about to respond, a group of monkeys had appeared. One of them immediately jumped on Luffy's head.

 

"Ah!" he cried, yet he immediately recognized the primate. "Oh, it's you."

 

"It's the monkeys from before!" Nami realized.

 

"Monkeys?" Aika repeated, blinking curiously.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy answered. "These guys and I go way back!"

 

The little monkey chattered as he searched through Luffy's hair for any lice.

 

"Sorry, buddy, no lice." Luffy told him. "Only dandruff."

 

"Eww," Aika spoke in disgust.

 

_"Dude, we just ate."_ Kumi added, sticking her tongue out.

 

_"Keep it to yourself, once in a while,"_ Blizzard spoke up.

 

The little monkey seemed to groan, more out of disappointment at not eating Luffy's lice.

 

"Yeah, I know," Luffy sympathized, "Sorry little guy."

 

At that moment, the other monkeys went over to the Straw Hats. Aika giggled as one looked her in the eye.

 

"Hi, there," she greeted, "I'm Aika."

 

_"Nice to meet you, too!"_ the monkey greeted, shaking Aika's paw. _"I'm Moto!"_

 

Aika smiled.

 

"You have nice manners, Moto," she commented.

 

_"Thank you, and so do you!"_ Moto replied.

 

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Nami asked. "Aika's made a new friend!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Three monkeys were on Blizzard's back, checking for any fleas, not that he minded. In fact, he liked it.

 

_"No fleas here,"_ spoke one monkey, _"though, there are some bugs."_

 

_"Oh, look!"_ cried another monkey, pulling out a flea from Chopper's ear. _"I found one!"_

 

"That was on me!?" Chopper exclaimed. "GROSS!!"

 

The monkey proceeded to eat the flea.

 

"Ah, look on the bright side!" Luffy piped up. "You won't have any fleas and they get a free meal!"

 

"...I guess," Chopper muttered, "it's still gross."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

One female monkey was examining Robin's dress, not that the archaeologist minded.

 

"I think she likes your dress," Nami noted.

 

"Is that so?" Robin inquired with an amused smile.

 

The Crane Woman allowed the female primate to feel her dress, and admire the flowery patterns.

 

_"This is beautiful, is it silk?"_ she asked.

 

"Yeah, it is!" Aika answered for Robin.

 

_"Wow!"_ the female monkey exclaimed. _"It must be all the way from Sindria!"_

 

"She thinks this is from Sindria," Aika spoke for the monkey, "Is it?"

 

"Actually, it is," Robin answered, "It's imported."

 

_"I knew it!"_ the female monkey exclaimed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

With Franky, some monkeys were climbing all over him. He didn't mind, however, as long as they didn't start flinging you-know-what.

 

_"We're not the kind of monkeys who throw their feces around!"_ shouted one of the monkeys.

 

_"Yeah! What do you take us for?!"_ questioned another.

 

Our apologies.

 

Anyway, one of the monkeys pressed Franky's nose, causing his hair to pop out!

 

_"Holy!"_ one monkey exclaimed. _"Did you see that?!"_

 

_"I sure did!"_ cried another.

 

"Oh, yeah, Franky's hair is cool!" Luffy explained. "He can style it into the craziest hairdos ever!"

 

"Yeah, like this!" Aika added as she styled Franky's hair into a duck.

 

_"Cool!"_ commented an adolescent monkey. _"Hey, do a banana!"_

 

"Okay!" Aika said.

 

Soon, she style Franky's hair into a banana, earning applause from the monkeys.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Ooh! Do a teddy bear!"

 

Aika styled Franky's hair into a teddy bear, which caused Luffy to laugh, as well as the monkeys.

 

Some of the monkeys were giving Sanji their fruit and nuts.

 

"Thanks!" Sanji smiled. "I should make a nice fruit parfait with this stuff."

 

_"You're welcome!"_ they replied.

 

"Ooh, a fruit parfait!" Nami exclaimed. "Sanji, can you make one right now?"

 

"Ooh! I want one, too!" Luffy added.

 

"And me!" Aika chirped.

 

"I thought you were gonna go swimming," Zoro piped up.

 

"Ah, that can wait," Nami replied.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "Bring on the parfaits!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Gathering up the fruit he was given, Sanji went to work on preparing parfaits.

 

"I can't wait!" Aika spoke, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

 

"Me, either!" Luffy concurred, licking his lips. "It's gonna be so good!"

 

"And _voila_!" Sanji spoke, presenting three parfaits.

 

"Hooray!" the D. Siblings cheered.

 

"One for you," Sanji gave Nami her parfait.

 

"Thank you, Sanji." Nami smiled, taking her dessert.

 

"One for you." Sanji gave Aika her parfait.

 

"Thank you, Sanji!" Aika cheered as she took hers.

 

"And here is yours, Luffy." Sanji gave Luffy his parfait. "Don't eat it all at once, you know what sweets do to you."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy replied.

 

He took small scoops with his spoon, taking each one to his mouth.

 

"See?" he asked. "Nothing to worry about."

 

"Right," Sanji answered, rolling his eyes.

 

Zoro was taking a nap, with the monkeys sitting around him. Zoro's ear twitched, and he opened one eye.

 

"What do you want?" he asked the monkeys.

 

One of the monkeys handed him a mango, as a gesture of friendship.

 

"Oh," Zoro muttered as he took it, "Thanks."

 

_"You're welcome."_ responded the monkey who gave him the mango.

 

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah," Zoro answered, taking a bite of of the mango.

 

_'I guess this isn't so bad, after all,'_ he thought, _'As long as they don't do anything to annoy me.'_

 

Relax, Roronoa. We're not that vindictive.

 

"I should imagine so," Zoro retorted.

 

A baby monkey sat next to the Tiger Man, snuggling close to him.

 

"Aww," Robin cooed.

 

"How cute!" Aika chirped.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Yeah, yeah." spoke Zoro. "Whatever."

 

"Even I'll admit that that's cute." Sanji admitted.

 

Zoro only sneered at him in response.

 

"What?! I'm being nice this time!" Sanji exclaimed.

 

"Just ignore him," Nami piped up, eating her parfait.

 

"Whatever you say, Nami, my sweet~!" Sanji swooned.

 

Nami just rolled her eyes.

 

_'Oh, Sanji,'_ she thought, _'I love you, but you can be too much sometimes.'_

 

Some of the other monkeys were climbing on Brook, not that he minded. Some were even swinging on his arms.

 

"Yoho." Brook lightly chortled. "How innocent."

 

Usopp was teaching the rest of the monkeys how to use a slingshot. They made them out of twigs and vines.

 

"Okay, just like I showed you," Usopp explained, "Just hold the handle and pull on the string."

 

The monkeys did as they were told, pulling on the vine they used for the string.

 

***Twang! Twang!***

 

They fired rocks into the waterfall.

 

"Good shot!" Usopp praised.

 

The monkeys chattered in triumph.

 

_'Guess this day didn't turn out so bad after all,'_ Zoro thought as he ate his mango, _'This was actually a good day.'_


End file.
